1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a solar cell and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a solar cell includes a substrate and an emitter layer made of different conductivity type semiconductors such as a p type semiconductor and an n type semiconductor, and electrodes connected to the substrate and the emitter layer, respectively. In this instance, a p-n junction is formed at the interface of the substrate and the emitter layer.
When light is made incident to the solar cell, a plurality of electron-hole pairs are generated in the semiconductor. The generated electron-hole pairs are separated into electrons and holes, having electric charges, by a photovoltaic effect, the electrons and holes move toward the n type semiconductor and the p type semiconductor (e.g., toward the emitter layer and the substrate), respectively, and are collected by electrodes connected to the substrate and the emitter layer, respectively, whereby, the electrodes are connected by an electric wire to obtain power.